The present invention relates generally to bits for horses or the like and more particularly to a bit structure having an interchangeable mouthpiece.
It is well known that there are many different kinds of bits for use in riding horses, mules, donkeys, burrows, etc. While certain mouthpiece configurations for certain bits tend to be somewhat more universal than others, still there is a need to be able to fit the bit and mouthpiece to the particular animal for which it is to be used. Furthermore, during the training process certain bits may be used on a particular animal which may not be necessary once the animal is adequately trained. Consequently, it has been considered to be necessary to have a large number of bits available when many different animals are to be ridden and this array of necessary bits is only magnified if the animals are going through a training process.
When animals are being shown, such as at horse shows, more formal and fancy equipment is normally used in order to present the animal at its best. Consequently, it has become customary to use bits with ornate inlays, normally made of silver. These bits are naturally more expensive than the ordinary steel bits because of the precious metals needed and the workmanship involved. Because of the high expense of these fancy bits, the problem identified above is magnified.
Consequently, there is a need for bit structures which will reduce the cost of having the proper bit required and reduce the number of bits needed by having a bit structure which is more universal and adaptable than what is available in the prior art.